Confessions
by Nominously
Summary: The various characters of Avatar confessing to their 'sins'. I might not end up finishing this one, depends if I get bored.
1. Zuko

**Confessions**

**Yep, I've written another one. Heh... If this even gets off the ground and I don't completely leave it like almost every other fic I've ever written. In this story, it's the characters confessing to the things they have done, things they consider... not so good, or even wrong. First up: Zuko. **

* * *

I confess:

I cried when I thought I would lose Uncle.

After Azula hit him with the lightning, I cried because I thought I was going to lose the one man who really cared about me, who thought I was a good person no matter what everyone else said. All I could think of was what I never said to him, that I should have said. And then, when he did get better, I didn't say anything. Didn't tell him how I used to be so jealous of Lu Ten, with a father who loved instead of tolerating him. Never told him how whenever I tried at something, it was him I was trying to please, not Father. I tried, and I couldn't. I was too scared. I was afraid he'd laugh.

I know, it's stupid, Uncle never laughed at me. But I still couldn't do it.

I have contemplated trying to kill my sister.

I've done it many times. I've considered hiring someone to do it. The only things that stopped me were that I knew I couldn't afford to the price of an assassin good enough to beat Azula, and I got the feeling Uncle wouldn't approve.

I hate my father sometimes.

I know that it's wrong, and you aren't supposed to hate anyone, but I can't help it sometimes. I've hated him when he ignores me and showers Azula with praise (almost always); I hated him when I realized it was his fault Mom left. Once, while Azula and I were spending time with Father (well, she was, I was just sort of there), Father began to make fun of Uncle, and Azula chimed in. He was saying how Uncle was a weak, fat, stupid old man, too stupid to do anything.

It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep from attacking him. I could have killed him, and Azula. Later, I forgave him. I can't remember how I explained that one away, but I know it took a while.

I felt guilty about taking the water bender's necklace.

I've had it drilled into me for as long as I can remember that the enemy is less than human, that they aren't worth the time it takes to feel sorry for them. But the look on her face when she realized I wasn't planning on giving it up unless she betrayed her friends... I spent a lot of sleepless nights over that one. I started to wonder what I was becoming. I was almost glad when the avatar took it from me. It fitted both of our purposes: she got the necklace, the avatar's friend was happy, and I didn't look weak by handing it over willingly. I had my hide tanned that day, but somehow, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it did.

I stole from those people.

I only went after the rich ones, I only took from those that could afford to lose it, but I still feel guilty about it. I tried to explain away the guilt, something that usually works, but it didn't work this time. I still worry about it. Its one of those things that makes me wonder, afterwards, what exactly I'm becoming. It makes me wonder what I'll do next: kill anyone who tries to stop me; hurt people because I'm bored, start taking pleasure in other people's pain... It scares me, a little bit. I start to wonder if I'm turning into Azula. I really, really hope not.

**

* * *

**

**It feels unfinished to me... what do you think? Let me know. Next on the list: Katara. **


	2. Katara

**Whyyyy was this one so much harder? whines Gah… Before you read, there are NO pairings in this, no need to tell so and so I love him, blah blah blah. No. Why? I don't feel comfortable doing stuff like that, kay? Writing love stuff usually doesn't work for me. . **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

I confess: 

I felt good when I took the scroll from the pirates. It was just this rush of… I don't know what it was, but it felt really good, like I could do anything I wanted. What does that make me? Some sort of kleptomaniac? Am I just born to steal or something? I almost wanted to do it again, just so I could get that feeling again. I try to keep it down, but sometimes it's hard.

I know Aang likes me, but I act oblivious. I know its mean, but he's a great friend, and I don't want to ruin it by taking the next step. If he tells me, I'll have to do something, but I don't want to start it. I don't want to wreck our friendship. The fortune teller said I would marry a powerful bender, and Aang is the most powerful bender I know. But what if it isn't him, and I mess up? I don't even know if I like him, like him.

* * *

**-hides- I know, I'm sorry! Its way too short! I ran out of ideas! Please don't kill me! **

**Anyway, you thought she hadn't noticed Aang likes her? This is not Kataang, or Zutara. We all know Aang has a crush on Katara, this is fact. How Katara feels, we don't know. In this, neither does she. **

**If anyone has any ideas I can use to make this longer, PLEASE let me know. You will get a cookie! -**


	3. Ozai

**To make up for the lack of length in the last one, I'm putting up two. That's right, two. Ozai confesses. **

* * *

I have regretted what I did to my son. It's the small things, another empty place at the table; suddenly there aren't enough sparing partners. Things like that. I don't understand it; I never really _liked_ him all that much. So why do I miss him now that he's gone? I don't miss my brother, and he's been gone just as long as my son. 

I can't write his name. I can hardly even say it. I wake up at night sometimes, from dreams where all I hear is him screaming. Sometimes I can't even eat because of the stabbing in my gut and my heart. It must be because he has still failed me. My body and mind are reacting violently to the disappointment he brings. If I lock him up, where I cannot see him, and forbid anyone to mention his name, maybe I can stop this pain.

I will end this.

What do you mean I can't go?! I have things to do, can't you read? At least two things? I can't think of anything else! This is ridiculous!

Fine.

I miss my wife.

There.

What do you mean, 'in detail'?!

I miss my wife. I feel like it's my fault for her leaving. Is there some connection between my becoming Fire Lord, and her disappearance? I thought she loved me, even if I was a younger son. I…loved her. I still love her.

If you ever show this to anyone, I will kill you.

* * *

**Ozai's having trouble relating his inner feelings. XD I have no idea who it is that is making Ozai do this, and why Ozai hasn't yet turned him/her into a burnt crisp by now, but the plot bunnies gave it to me, and I had to work it in. **

**Let me know what you think. :) **


	4. Sokka

* * *

Okay.

Here goes.

No one else is going to read this right? You're sure?

Okay.

Sometimes I worry about Toph, but for the love of the spirits, DON'T TELL HER THAT. She'd kill me. I don't worry about her because she's blind, or because she's really young and doing dangerous stuff that could get her killed, and blah blah blah. I worry about her, because I know how much it hurts her that her parents don't believe in her. She puts on this brave front but I know that she gets scared sometimes. I don't know. She just bottles it up inside and I want to help… but I can't. If I try, she'd probably hurt me, or be really embarrassed, or something. I don't know. I mean shouldn't I at least try? I don't know.

I feel guilty about what happened to Yue. Is that a surprise to anyone? I thought not. I was supposed to protect her! I was supposed to keep her out of danger, and what happened? She died. Because I couldn't protect her. I can't sleep some nights, or I have nightmares. That time in the swamp, when I saw her…

It isn't fair! Just when I fall in love, she dies! Is my whole life some sort of joke to the spirits? Are they screwing up my life for their own amusement?

I hope I'm amusing you! Maybe I should just go fall of a cliff! Would that be funny enough for you?!

Sorry.

Yeah, I'm done now.

* * *

**I've often wondered this. **


	5. Azula

**And now! Azula's confession! I'm going to be away for a while, so updates will be slim to nil until about August. So here you go. **

* * *

This is stupid.

I don't confess anything! I don't feel guilty! Don't be stupid.

No, not about that.

Or that.

Definitely not that.

…

Okay, maybe that.

FINE. I'll write about that, but if anyone else finds out about this, you will pay.

I might have almost sorta felt a teeny tiny bit guilty about having the ringmaster set the net on fire underneath Ty Lee. But only a little bit. Anyway, she agreed she needed to come with me. I needed her help. If she had just agreed to come with me in the first place I wouldn't have had to do those things in the first place!

There.

No, that's it. That's absolutely it.

NoIwillnottalkaboutthatabsolutelynotnowaynevernevernevernevernever.

No.

I won't do it.

I…. might have made up what I said about Grandfather insisting that Father kill Zuko. I can't exactly remember. I couldn't really hear what he said. So I… might have made it up. So it might be my fault Mom left. If that's why she left.

Can I go now?

* * *

**Yep. The Royal family has a hard time admitting to stuff. I'm a little worried that this is exactly like Ozai's, so let me know what you think. **


End file.
